


and i saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies

by purgatorymaybe



Series: Hum Hallelujah [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, M/M, and also alexander radulov's brief time in the sin bin, inspired by my love for anton khubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: Yes I did write this during the first intermission. And a little bit into the 2nd period.(yes the title is another fall out  boy lyric)
Relationships: Anton Khudobin/Alexander Radulov
Series: Hum Hallelujah [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378507
Kudos: 13





	and i saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies

Anton follows his team back through the tunnel to the locker room, trying his best to keep a straight face. He grabs Alex before he can even bend down to sit and pulls him just outside of the main room, into the small hallway just before the showers. When the wolf whistles start up he shoves his glove off and into Alex’s chest and gives the rest of his teammates the middle finger. When they’re out of eyesight, Anton lets his face show the anger and frustration he’s been feeling since the first goal.

“You’re playing like shit,” he snarls, thumping Alex in the chest with his still-gloved hand. “Stop it.”

Alex wrinkles his nose. “Fuck off, I’m playing fine. What about you, huh? You’re the one who let in two goals.” His eyes widen as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Antosha, I didn’t mean-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Anton says. He feels the kind of calm that comes from too much anger. It’s a cold, icy calm that almost scares himself. “ _You’re_ the defenceman, you’re the one who’s supposed to be keeping the puck away from me. You can’t do that if you’re taking dumbass penalties and getting put in the box.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, softly, honestly. He drops Anton’s gove and pulls off his own to cup Anton’s face. “Sweetheart-”

Anton closes his eyes. “I need you to fucking play. I need you on the ice with me, doing your damn job.”

“I know.” Alex closes their two-inch height difference and knocks their foreheads together. “I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I’ll try to do better for you.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask.”

Alex grins toothily and kisses him, quick and dry. “You’re doing wonderfully out there, by the way,” he mutters.

Anton rolls his eyes, pushing back. “Win the game for me and maybe I’ll sneak you into my room later.” He scoops up his discarded glove and lets Alex’s whoops follow him back into the locker room.


End file.
